The Show Where Sam Shows Up
The Show Where Sam Shows Up is the 16th episode of the second season of the American sitcom Frasier. This episode originally aired on Tuesday, February 21, 1995, on NBC, intended as part of a February ratings sweep by the network. It features a central guest appearance of Ted Danson as Sam Malone, a recovering sex addict, bartender and ex-baseball player. In this episode Sam arrives to Seattle to see his old friend Frasier, and then is introduced to Frasier's family at a dinner in Frasier's home. During the visit, it's discovered that Sam was to get married to a woman named Sheila, who previously had a one-night-stand with Frasier. Then Sam finds out about Sheila's dalliance with other men rather than with Frasier, much to Frasier's relief, which ends Sam's relationship with her. Danson's appearance in this episode has received mixed reviews, and the positive highlight about it is his interaction with the cast of Frasier. Plot Well Blow Me Down! Bartender and ex-baseball player Sam Malone (Ted Danson) from Cheers arrives in Seattle to see his psychiatrist friend Frasier Crane at the KACL-FM radio station, and then Frasier becomes very happy and overjoyed by his arrival. According to Sam, after the 1993 Cheers finale, "One for the Road", lives have changed since Frasier left Boston. Former bar manager of Cheers, Rebecca Howe, was dumped by her plumber husband Don Santry, who became rich after a successful plumbing invention, and then she settled her life back into the bar without intent to work there again. Bartender Woody Boyd and his wife, Kelly Gaines-Boyd, have a son, who is smarter than their parents. A bar regular patron and postman Cliff Clavin still lives with his mother, stops attending the bar, and has not left home after he read information about a flesh-eating bacteria. Martin Rises From The Dead Then Frasier brings Sam home for dinner and introduces him to his family: his father Martin his brother Niles and Martin's health care provider, Daphne Moon. During the family introduction, Sam explains that, as mentioned in Cheers, Frasier's father was supposed to be a dead scientist and that Frasier is supposed to be the only child, much to dismay of Frasier's family. Frasier explains the inconsistency, indicating that he had an argument with Martin, which motivated him into making up the "dead scientist father" story. Then Daphne becomes charmed by Sam's flirts on her, as well, which enrages Niles, who has a secret crush on Daphne. Frasier tells Niles that Sam has a sexual addiction and assures Niles that Sam still attends group meetings of sexual addicts, recommended by Frasier in the Cheers episode "The Guy Can't Help It" (1993). Meanwhile, Sam and Martin enjoy their conversation together, and Frasier learns that Sam was supposed to marry a woman named Sheila "yesterday". After joyous family gathering, with Frasier and Sam alone in the living room, Sam confesses to Frasier that he has a relationship with Sheila for six months and that Sam left her at the wedding altar. Frasier assures Sam that Sam has wedding jitters and that Sam is ready to leave his old empty sex life behind in favor of a committed relationship. Frasier advises him to continue this relationship and to be always honest to her, especially about leaving her at the altar. A Dirty Little Secret At the café, Sam introduces his fiancée Sheila (Téa Leoni) to Frasier. After short conversation, Frasier realizes that Sheila is the woman with whom he slept three months ago. Then Frasier goes to the hotel room, at where she and Sam are staying. Sheila explains that she is also a sex addict, like Sam, and that Sam and she met for the first time at one of grthe oup meetings of sexual addicts. Frasier begs her not to tell Sam about their short-time affair. Suddenly, Sam arrives into the room and then, in order to be honest to her, confesses to Sheila that, at the day of their engagement, Sam slept with another woman twice. Then Sheila confesses that she slept with other two regular patrons: Paul ("short, bald, fat") and then Cliff Clavin. Though he forgives her dalliance with Paul, Sam is disgusted to learn about Cliff and breaks off his relationship with Sheila. (When she turns to Frasier for help, he is equally disgusted about Cliff.) At Frasier's car, Sam, at Frasier's relief and hesistance to confess, still does not find out about his fling with Sheila, yet Sam is bothered that Cliff and she made a fling together, and is relieved to go back to Boston. Frasier assures Sam that Sam has proven himself to be competent for a "meaningful" committed relationship, even if Sheila is "not the one". However, Frasier begins to frown by Sam's plans to pursue a cocktail waitress at an airport bar. Ending Frasier is driving home alone after taking Sam to the airport and Frasier is upset about the fact that he had sex with a woman who had sex with Cliff. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes